Forgotten Feelings
by LoveBackwards
Summary: After Jet lost his memory, he was sent off to war. Ozai has the special job of helping his daughter. What will happen when feelings form? And will he get his memory back? Jetzula!
1. The Body Guard

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**So, after all the voting, this ship and plot won. Congrats to all those who chose it, I'll be sure to have a similar poll soon! -**

XXX

After Lake Laogi, Jet gets his memory wiped out, but is forced to join the Earth Kingdom army. He is captured and then sent to the Fire Nation. He doesn't mind it too much, he's a great fighter. His rankings got higher and higher and today, he was to be assigned a task. He was unsure of what it was, but he would accept it from the fire lord. It couldn't be that bad…right?

XXX

Azula walked into the war room.

"What is it, Father?" She got on her knees and bowed.

"Stand up, Azula." He demanded from behind the flaming throne. She grunted, but obeyed. "Ty Lee and Mai have been locked up for good, correct?"

"Yes, Father." She said obediently.

"You will need protection if you intend to go after your brother."

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped then took in a deep breath.

"Princess, you couldn't handle Zuko at the Boiling Rock, why would you be able to now, without backup?" She picked up the hint of impatience in his voice. "I have assigned you a soldier that has learned in two months what takes some soldiers twenty years."

"Father, I assure you I do not need his help." She tried to convince, but she knew he already had his mind made up.

"Princess Azula, I give you Jet." Out of the shadows walked a man…no. A guy that was probably no more than a year older than her! He had his hands on his hips as he casually walked over to her. His smirk irked her, but not as much as the piece of grass that was held between his lips. He had a cocky expression, but it got serious when he clapped his left fist into his right palm and bowed his waist to Ozai.

"You cannot be serious." She twisted her face in disgust.

"He is very strong and wise, Azula. He will help you defeat Zuko." Ozai said firmly.

"It's an honor." He stood upright and looked at Ozai, then through the corner of his eye winked at her. She growled under her breath.

"I will argue no more of this. Figure out when you are leaving and take him with you." Ozai shooed her and she stormed out. Jet right on her heels. After a few sharp turns around hallways and there were no servants, or anyone for that matter, around, she faced him. He had that cocky look again.

"Listen to me. I have no idea how you even got into the Fire Nation army-"

"Simple, I was in the Earth Kingdom and was…_transferred_ over." He smirked.

"_But_" She got annoyed by the interruption. "Somehow, you managed. I don't care about you and I don't care what my father says."

"But you listened." He began to play with that stupid piece of grass, directing all his attention on it. She clenched her fists at her sides and squeezed her eyes shut. She took in a deep breath and continued, ignoring the comment.

"You still need to…help me. And you will…by staying out of my way." She opened her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" He put his grass back in his mouth and looked up to her. She snarled and snatched it from his mouth. His expression went from calm to angry in less than a second. He grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall. He held her arm to her back and her growl. "Yes…I was listening." He grabbed his grass and leaned into her ear to whisper. "And sorry, Princess, you daddy thinks you need me to watch over you, so that's exactly what I'll be doing." He said just audible to her. "And do yourself a favor…doesn't touch the grass." He went to let go, but she used her free elbow to hit his gut. He fell on his back.

"No, you will stay out of my way and you will like it." She said through her teeth as she looked down to him. She pointed her index and middle finger. He smirked and kicked his leg to the side, hitting both her ankles and causing her to fall to her side. He jumped on top of her in an instant and smirked down to her. He pinned her wrists to the side of her hips and had his calf sideways to hold down her knees. The other allowed him to keep his balance.

"No." He snickered. "You still don't get it." He shook his head in disbelief. "Your father, Fire Lord, has taken me out of battle to protect _you._ His 'oh-so-precious' daughter. Me, I think you're an ungrateful bitch and I've barely spent ten minutes with you. I don't want this little expedition to be a long one. I like to fight; it's what I was born to do. So you'll make nice, I'll help you take out your wimpy brother, and we'll move on with out lives." He slowly got off and stood up straight. He offered her a hand, which she slapped away. She got up on her own and walked away, he followed.

"What do you want now?" She barked as she turned around.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Then why are you following me?" She asked through her teeth.

"I got nothing better to do." He said lazily as he yawned. "Plus, I'm like your body guard."

"What will happen to me in the palace you moron?"

"I've seen a lot of crazy things, Princess. There could be an ambush just outside your window waiting…watching…" His expression was calm, but his face showed excitement. "People could want the causer of the fall of Ba Sing Se…_dead_." He said the last word as if it were venom. "Or, maybe they'll just torture you…being Ozai's daughter…I bet they could get a lot of money for you…if you're as precious to him as you think." She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"Done yet?"

"Yup…"

"Good, leave me alone." She continued to her room and he smirked. She definitely wasn't what he expected.

XXX

Azula opened her eyes in the morning. She still didn't believe Ozai. She wasn't as stupid as Zuko, she really could do it on her own. It would be much easier with a more…obedient soldier. Jet. The name of the scruffy-haired, grass-chewing, good for nothing idiot. She would see just how great he was. She would prove her father wrong…but how? She shook her head and went to wash up.

XXX

Azula opened her door and sighed.

"Morning, Princess." She jumped and looked over her shoulder. There he was…waiting. He had his back leaned against the wall and his head bowed. He crossed his arms at his chest.

"Why are you outside my door at sunrise?" She demanded.

"I'm an early riser." He sighed and walked out of the shadow a pillar cast over him.

"We aren't leaving until next week." She said as he walked alongside her.

"Great, so I get a whole week to get to know the darling princess of the Fire Nation." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't worry, I hate you, too." She rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He mocked. She slapped her forehead. "So, what's there to do in this place?"

"Not much. I'm going to breakfast…then I'll check the order of my crew…then work on my firebending…" She shrugged. His muscles tensed at 'firebending'. He didn't mind being in the army…he actually liked it. But there was something about that one word. Funny…he didn't remember much…he didn't remember _anything _before joining the Earth Kingdom those short months ago. He knew his name, but no one else's. He saw faces in his mind, but couldn't remember their names. "Are you ok?" He snapped out of his daze to see her staring at him quizzically.

"Fine." He tried to reassure her.

"May as well come to breakfast…then I'll test you with the rest of my men." She led the way to the large dining room that was empty.

"Is it always like this?"

"No…usually my father has his generals and such around…since the others…left, its not as occupied." She shrugged and sat at the head of the table. He sighed and sat at the side of her. "I have a question." She broke the silence.

"Shoot." He stopped eating and looked up to her.

"You aren't from the Fire Nation…you don't even look like you're Earth Kingdom…who are you?" Her face was cold and serious, he smirked.

"You dig me." He said smugly.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a bored tone.

"You. Dig. Me." He repeated slowly with a smirk.

"I heard you; I just want to know what makes you assume that." Her face was still serious.

"Why else would you care about me and my background?" He resumed eating as if nothing happened.

"Because you will be working under my order. Because my father insists you are better than the other soldiers and because I need to know what I'm dealing with." Her answers got louder and quicker as she finished. She stood up and had her hands rested on the table and her head leaned closer to his.

"You shouldn't rush things…I mean, I know you like me and all, but kissing already?" He whispered. She took her glass of water and dumped it over his head before storming out. Jet just chuckled to himself. She was a piece of work.

XXX

Jet walked aimlessly through the halls. She said something about checking up on her crew…whoever they were. He was deep in thought as he walked. She asked him where he was from…he couldn't answer that question if he wanted to. He sighed and walked into a small room. She wasn't there either, but something got his attention. He walked by the cushions and to the wall. There were countless pictures that looked like they hadn't been touched in ages. One had Fire Lord Ozai, he still looked the same, only in this picture his lips were twisted into a smile, then he assumed the Fire Lady that saw aside him, he wasn't sure of her name, then there was a younger version of Azula, she actually was a cute kid, what happened? He laughed to himself; she was a pretty girl…just very violent. Then there was a little boy, it must've been her brother. He brought his hand to Azula's face.

"The princess is outside." A voice said from behind and his body jumped.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and saw a servant.

"It's alright, but the Fire Lord doesn't like anyone in this room…just be grateful I found you." Was everyone in this place depressed and angry? He sighed and walked to the doorway.

"Can you take me to her?" He asked politely.

"Follow me." The woman seemed to know her way through the palace. She was quick on her feet and knew exactly where to turn. They reached the back of the palace and there were about fifty men standing in rows with the princess inspecting them. Jet nodded in thanks to the woman that brought him there and she quickly scurried to do her chores…he assumed.

"Sup?" Jet walked behind her and she glared daggers over her shoulder.

"I want to see you spar." She said in a calm tone. He smirked.

"With whom?" He put his hands on his hook-swords.

"Me." She faced him. The army behind her had emotionless expressions, but hers was enough to get him going. They started to circle each other. He learned she was good at covering up her emotions, but if you looked into her eyes, you could see them all. Right now, she was glaring at him with hatred…anger, rage. He was familiar with those.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to make the first move." This wasn't how he planned to spend his morning…but when did he ever plan his mornings?

She growled and shot fire from her fingertips. He just ducked to avoid it. "That the best you can do?" He slid on his back and wrapped the hook on his sword around her ankle. She fell on her back, but without hesitation, jumped to her feet. "Pretty quick on your feet."

"Just shut up." She spat.

"And demanding." He smirked. He ran at her and used the points below the handle of his sword to cross at her neck. "Give up yet?" She grunted and kicked her foot to his stomach. He fell back a little, he hadn't expected that.

"You will give up before me." She whispered.

"We'll see." He smirked and nodded. She cocked her eyebrow at him but shook her head. He ducked, rolled, and jumped to avoid every shot of fire that came at him. Her impatience with him was really starting to show. "Hehe…calm down, Princess, you seem to get a little sloppy when you're angry." He taunted. She shot fire at him. Right at his head. He smirked and side-stepped. It missed his ear be an inch. He lunged at her and once again held her down. "Now, I don't want to embarrass you in front of your crew that badly…well, maybe I do…but the point is that this is over. You just don't like to admit that I have equal power to you…and that's without bending." He stood up and she did the same.

"You are not equal power to me you Earth Kingdom scum." He opened his mouth but immediately closed it. Was he Earth Kingdom?

"Watch where you're going with this." He warned and picked up his swords.

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Just stay silent, Princess, it looks a lot better on you." He laughed to himself.

"My name is Azula! A-zu-la!"

"Fine, fine, Azula." He rolled his eyes.

"Princess Azula!"

"Oh, come on."

"You will refer to me as that and you will like it."

"And you will kiss my ass." He walked to the front of the men. She growled. He studied their posture…it was familiar now. He knew it, these were the strongest men Ozai could provide.

"Don't test me."

"Fine, Princess Azula." He finished studying the man. He walked to a tree and sat at the base. He spread his legs out and crossed them, resting his hands behind his head. "Go ahead, get your men ready." He yawned and closed his eyes.

XXX

**I think this is one of my longest intro chappies. Please review! XD**


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

_There was that girl in the blue dress. She looked down to him…was she crying? She was kneeling beside him, but he told her he'd be alright. She squeezed her eyes shut. All the faces around him…those were the faces he always saw._

"_He's our leader; we'll take care of him." One of the children said. One started crying._

"_Jet…" She whispered. He watched as one used the bow and arrow to take out Dai Li, and the other used a small dagger. He couldn't move…he was defenseless…he watched their attempts to bring down the army, but they were too strong. They got captured. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He watched the older man; he had a long, raven-colored braid, dismiss the soldiers that carried away the two people that tried to save him._

_He tried to stay focused. It was this man that used him…that brainwashed him. His face got a scowl as the man approached and looked down. He waited for the blow. For the attack the man was sure to give. He kept his eyes open, though._

"_Jet, you will make a fine recruit in the Earth Kingdom army." He smiled down. He tried to reach for his swords, but he couldn't. He couldn't feel his arms…he tried to force his eyes open, but he couldn't…everything got blurry…the last thing he saw was the man smiling down to him. Then it all went black._

Jet snapped his eyes open as his back shot up. He felt a cold sweat and was shaking a little. He knew that dream. It was just one of the many nightmares he had grown accustom to. He shook his head and walked into his washroom. He was given a room in the palace until they left. He splashed water in his face and looked in the mirror. He let out a sigh…those nightmares were getting sickening, but he had them over and over. He walked out of his room and into the darkened hallway. It was hard to see, so he put his hand on the wall and walked alongside it.

XXX

"_You are a monster, Azula."_

"_No I'm not!" She tried to defend._

"_You are cruel and heartless…just like your father." Ursa frowned._

"_You never loved me!"_

"_I never once said that…" She began to vanish._

"_Don't leave!" She didn't know if she was ordering or pleading. "Please…don't leave me." She fell to her knees._

Azula snapped her eyes open. Those damn nightmares…she hadn't had them since she was a child, though. She walked out of her room and lit a small fire in her hand. She found the kitchen; it looked so different when there was nobody working in it, and poured herself a glass of water. She walked into the dining room…there was already a candle lit.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice startled her.

"What's it to you?" She glared at Jet.

"Hey, it was just a question." He shrugged. She sat across from him.

"So what are you doing up?"

"Hey, you aren't flipping out on me." He smirked and sipped his drink.

"That could change." She glared.

"Just kidding!" He held his hands up in defense. "Nah…I just had a nightmare."

"What, you get scared? How bad could a foolish dream be?"

"Then why are you up?" He put his elbows on the table. She rolled her eyes and sipped her water. "Exactly…I'm used to it though." He sipped his cup.

"What are you drinking?"

"Sake." He smirked.

"You aren't supposed to touch that."

"Oh, because you're just such a 'good-girl'…right?" He snickered.

"No, you moron, my father only has that for himself or if we have a party."

"Then let's have our own party." He leaned over the table and took her now empty cup. He filled it with the bottle that he had on the side of him.

"You're pathetic."

"So…what was your dream about?"

"Nobody important."

"Was it me?" He winked.

"You wish…that would be a bad nightmare." She shuddered at the thought.

"You know you like it."

"Shut up…what was yours about?"

"I'm not sure…" He frowned.

"You seriously don't know." Azula studied his expression.

"Yep." He sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"I am not your friend so therefore you cannot confide in me." She said sternly and sipped the sake. She gagged as she felt a burning sensation slip down her throat. He snickered.

"Can't handle your liquor?" He taunted.

"Can so!"

"Ok, if you can drink the rest of that cup in one sip, I won't bother you, if you can't; I get to talk to you." He offered his hand. After a short hesitation, she took it. "Now…chug." He smirked. "And it doesn't count if you spit it out." She nodded and frowned to the glass. She began to drink, but only made it halfway before stopping.

"Get me water!" She did her best attempt to shout in a raspy voice. He nodded and jumped over the table. He came back with a new cup of water and she drank it quickly.

"So…I win." She snarled. "I can't remember anything…"

"What are you talking about? Oh gods, my father gave me a crazy body guard." She rolled her eyes. He growled and took in a deep breath.

"No…I cant remember anything before joining the army…in my dream, there's this guy…I think he brainwashed me in Ba Sing Se, but I'm not sure…"

"Well, what does this man look like?"

"He has pale skin…black hair, none on the top of his head, though…and the hair on his sides is long enough to make a braid that goes down to his waist…he has a bunch of Dai Li…" he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to picture him.

"And you think it's in Ba Sing Se?"

"I just said that." He looked at her quizzically.

"Well…it sounds like Long Feng." She shrugged. "He's locked up now."

"Long Feng…" He whispered as he looked down to the table.

"So you can't remember anything?"

"Nope…nothing but my name."

"So…you are crazy?" She smirked.

"Only if you want me to be." He smirked at her and she let out another sigh.

"You really are hopeless." She smirked to him.

"So…you do have a nice side." He smirked.

"No, I'm just tired and not myself." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sure…well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Princess." He stood up.

"Goodnight, Loser." She followed his suit. They walked down the hallway in silence.

XXX

"_Ah, Jet…you will be a great Earth Kingdom soldier." The man with the braid stood in front of him. He was awake and his wounds were a little better. He had his hands bound behind him as he struggled in the chair. The man swung an orb in front of him. He began saying something, he didn't listen, but he heard. It was that moment. That was the moment he lost his memory. The man dropped the orb and he shook his head._

"_What happened?" He demanded._

"_Your name is Jet; you have been fighting for the Earth Kingdom for years." He stared wide-eyed._

"_I…I don't remember…"_

"_You were knocked unconscious during your last battle, you were out a few days and the doctors said you might lose your memory…I'm terribly sorry, Jet." The man frowned. He squeezed his eyes shut. He got nothing…he didn't remember anything at all._

"_I'm a soldier?" He whispered._

"_Correct." The man's smirk irked him._

Jet snapped his eyes open. Nightmare number two. He didn't know why they were all coming back, but he didn't like it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked into his washroom. He stared into the mirror with his angry expression. He growled. Why couldn't he remember? He pulled back his fist and brought it to the cold surface of the mirror. It shattered on the floor and countertop, which was the last of his problems. His head started throbbing. He fell to his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

"Why?" He whispered. He hunched himself over as his head throbbed harder. "Shit…" He slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He washed the blood off his hand, but it was no use. New blood filled in the spots he washed away. He sighed and went back to his bed.

XXX

"I said wake up dammit!" Jet opened his eyes when he felt someone roughly shake his shoulder. He looked up to her. It was the fire princess herself.

"What time is it?" He held his head as he sat up and leaned his back against the wall. The blankets still covering his lap.

"The sun went up a few hours ago." She frowned and looked to his hands that rested on his lap. "What happened to you?" She slowly brought her hand to his and lifted it. She studied the cuts filled with dried up blood.

"How cute, the princess likes to hold hands." He smirked and she dropped his hand. Blood stains covered the pillows and sheets as well. "I really don't want to talk about it." He said seriously.

"Just tell me what you did." She rolled her eyes.

"I…broke the mirror…" He looked at the palm of his hand.

"Ok, dare I ask, why did you break the mirror? What, did you get a good look at yourself?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He shouted and her body jumped. Now she got it…he was smooth, but was angry. Her face grew a scowl.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" She yelled back with the equal amount of anger. She was not about to let him order her around…overpower her.

"I think I'm who ever the fuck I want to be!" He felt his body get tense.

"I thought you didn't know who that was?" She stood up and looked at him in the eye. His eyes now showed hurt and his body calmed down. He closed his eyes.

"Get out." He whispered.

"I will not take orders from you." She saw his eyes snap open. He stood up and she felt herself take a step back, but she stopped herself. She didn't fear him. He grabbed her by the forearm and began dragging her to the door. "Let go of me!" She struggled but couldn't pry his hand off. His grip was tight. She put her hand over his own and began to increase the heat, but he seemed unaffected. He shoved her out of the room.

"And stay out." He said in a dangerously low voice before slamming the door in her face. She heard a click…it was locked. She growled and clenched her fists to her side…for some reason, when he got angry, she was afraid. And he just proved his physical strength was superior to hers. She walked down the hall.

XXX

Jet walked out of his room a few hours later. He hated it when he lost his temper. When he joined the army, it was a good thing…it had been a while since he needed to keep his cool around someone. He had on his baggy red pants that were meant to be worn under his armor. He didn't have time to change…he needed to get his room picked up, well…the glass, and he needed to get his cuts checked before they got infected. He aimlessly wandered through the maze of hallways.

"Lost?" A familiar voice said from behind. He frowned and faced her. "Good. Don't speak, just listen. If you ever threaten me in any way again, I will make your death quick and painless. And it will only be quick because I don't want to see your disgusting face anymore." She said just audible to him. He could tell she wasn't kidding, either.

"I'm…sorry." He knew she was out of line, but if he wanted to keep his ranking and stay out of prison, he would need to stay on her good side.

"Good…you should be." She glared at him. "And this is a palace…you're required to be fully clothed…shirts included."

"I wouldn't complain if you had your shirt off." He smirked and she punched him in the chest.

"Just shut up…let's go have them check on your hands." She led him down the hallways.

XXX

Azula had left him alone about an hour ago to go get her ship ready…he decided to explore some more. The palace never ceased to amaze him. He saw a small bedroom…it was unfamiliar to him, but the door was open. He walked in and almost everything was cleared out. The only things left were the pink curtains and the wardrobe still looked full. All pink. There was a picture on the nightstand and he picked it up with his bandaged hand. It was of three little girls. He recognized Azula from the other picture; she was in the middle and had one arm around each of the other girls' shoulders. The girl on her left had a braid and a smile. She closed her eyes and revealed her toothy grin. To Azula's right was a girl with short hair. She had her lips twisted in a smirk, but she was glancing to Azula and the other girl. There was something written below each of them. He dusted it off and read.

"Ty Lee, Azula, Mai…" He smirked and put it back down.

"They used to be my best friends." Azula sighed. "Can we please get out of here…you don't belong exploring anyway."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to your room…my father will send someone for you when dinner is ready." She walked away. He sighed and obeyed. He opened the door to his room and frowned. There was still blood on the bed and the washroom mirror was still in pieces on the floor. He sat on the bed and thought. Those nightmares…they had to be his memories. He couldn't remember the situation, but they seemed so familiar. He hated not knowing. He sat up and bowed his head forward, slowly closing his eyes. He was tired from the lack of sleep the night before…maybe for now he could sleep without nightmares…

XXX

**Not as many reviews as I would have like to have gotten so far, so please do review, anonymous reviews are open! -**


	3. Lying

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Jet yawned and stretched as he woke up to someone banging on his door.

"I'm coming." He shouted. He opened his door and saw one of the maids.

"The Fire Lord has asked me to invite you to dinner." She bowed her head.

"Alright!" He stretched his hands over his head and began to walk out of his room.

"Excuse me?" She said from behind.

"Yo." He faced her.

"The dining room is that way." She pointed the opposite direction he was going.

"Right." He nodded and turned around. Figures…he could find it in the dark but not a regular time. He slowly made his way to the room.

XXX

"Sokka, if you want food, you need to help me get firewood!" Katara shouted as they searched the area.

"Well, we should've gone during daylight hours, smart one!" He scanned the area. There was a rustle in the bush and Sokka unsheathed his sword. Katara stood behind him, she had no water.

"Stop!" A familiar girl jumped out.

"Smellerbee?" Katara gently pushed Sokka aside.

"Katara? Hey Longshot, they aren't attackers!" She yelled back and the mute boy stepped out and lowered his bow.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sokka cocked his eyebrow at them.

"Why don't you come back to the temple with us?" Katara offered.

XXX

Jet walked in the room. There were five generals, Azula, and at the head of the table Ozai…they had been waiting, he could tell. Jet quietly crept to the seat next to Azula, but felt everyone's gaze on him.

"You are late." Ozai said from the head.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head. Ozai sighed and began speaking to one of the generals. The one that sat across from Jet smiled.

"Now, where are you from?" The kind elder asked.

XXX

"So after the battle at Lake Laogi, we got taken away to the prison in Ba Sing Se, but managed to escape when the city fell…" Smellerbee frowned. "Long Feng kept Jet there…we think he's still alive."

"Do you know where they would take him?" Katara asked.

"He could be anywhere." Sokka shrugged and they entered the temple. "Great news, we found more mouths to feed." Sokka sighed as they approached the group.

"Li?" Smellerbee glanced at Zuko.

"Who's Li?" Aang asked.

"It was my cover in Ba Sing Se…"

"His real name is fire balls." Toph laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" Zuko shouted.

"Who are they?" Haru asked.

"This is Smellerbee and Longshot…they were Jet's friends."

"Yeah, and the prick might be alive." Sokka plopped down next to Suki and Katara elbowed him.

"Oh great…" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You know Katara's ex-boyfriend?" Toph smirked.

"Toph!" Katara felt her face get red.

"He's a psychopath…" Zuko sighed.

"Hey! He only hated you because you were Fire Nation…" Smellerbee defended. "And he was actually right about you."

"Still a psychopath…" Sokka mumbled.

XXX

"Why does it concern you?" Jet eyed him.

"Well, you don't look Fire Nation, and from what I've heard you can't bend." The man shrugged.

"He's from the Earth Kingdom. He was sent into the Fire Nation army for his combat skills." Azula lied and he smirked to her.

"Ah, I see…" He nodded. "Where did you learn your fighting?"

"He spent years training undercover with masters." Azula spoke for him again.

XXX

"We heard about your invasion…" Longshot frowned.

"Yeah…" The Duke frowned. "Can we help look for Jet?"

"What?" Sokka shouted. "Look, I get that your all close to him, but we need to plan our invasion! The commit is coming and we are barely prepared!" He threw his arms in the air.

"I'm with Sokka." Zuko sighed.

"Thank you!"

"But you're just saying that because you never liked Jet!"

"Katara…I think they're right. I need to practice all the elements and have so much to learn…after I defeat the fire lord, we can find him." Aang said seriously.

XXX

Dinner was finished and everyone was excused.

"Thanks for covering for me." He whispered.

"Well, you're crazy and short-tempered…almost like my brother. I knew an idiot like you wouldn't know how to answer it." She sighed. "We're leaving tomorrow…"

"Why?"

"I want to leave early…everything is set. Be ready at the crack of dawn or I will leave your sorry ass behind."

"I don't think daddy would like that." He taunted. "Wait…where are you going?"

"Nowhere." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Because that's normal." He walked closer to her.

"And who said I was normal?" He smirked.

XXX

The group lay in their beds and sleeping bags in silence. Most were awake, Smellerbee and Longshot decided to stay, but it was still awkward. Some wanted to find Jet, but there was only a slim chance he was alive, and the others believed saving the world was more important, which in the end was agreed.

XXX

Jet and Azula walked in silence outside the palace.

"So, Princess, why do you want your brother dead?" Jet looked to the stars.

"He is a moron and I hate him." She said quickly. He glanced at her and a smirked appeared on his lips.

"You're lying." He saw her eyes get wide.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't hate your brother."

"How would you know? Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I care about him."

"You're still lying…you do care about him and don't want him dead."

"Why would you say that?"

"I heard you were a legendary liar, but I think you're pretty bad at it." He snickered. He stopped walking and she glared at him.

"I am the best liar there is."

"Then I would hate to meet the worst." She growled, but his smirk just got wider. "You know, for a heartless bitch, you sure do have a lot of emotions."

"Do not!"

"See, there you go with your lies again." He dramatically rolled his eyes. "But don't worry; you still look good." He winked. She groaned.

"Would you stop that?"

"Why? You know you like it."

"No I don't!"

"You're lying..." He taunted. She huffed and began to walk away. "Oh, come on, at least try to deny it." He laughed and she shot lightening at him. "Calm down!" He held his hands up in defense.

"I. Have. No. Interest. In. You." She said through her teeth. "The only reason you're still alive is because my father wants you to be."

"Just keep tellin' yourself that." He mumbled and caught up with her. "I don't see what's so bad about liking me… I mean, I'm a genuinely nice guy, good-looking." He shrugged.

"You're a completely incapable jerk." She glanced at him. "How are you so sure when I lie?"

"When we were at dinner I noticed…you get an evil glint in your eye. Its pretty hot, but also a dead giveaway."

"Nobody else notices it."

"Well, nobody else is as crazy as me to see it."

XXX

The crack of dawn came and Jet was ready…no more nightmares to keep him up and no headaches. He walked to the port and up the ramp.

"You must be the new guy." The captain said with a serious expression.

"Yeah?" He didn't like where this was going.

"Yup, the guy who didn't even try to get the ranking higher than us but succeeded in a few months." Another eyed him. He slowly brought his hands of his swords.

"Yeah…" He smirked.

"You know, we've been trying for decades to get a ranking like you got and you don't even appreciate it."

"Heh, guess some people just aren't as good as others." He shrugged. The soldier lunged at him. "Ah, ah, ah." He disapproving shook his head as the man crashed into his crossed swords. "That's not very nice…and I thought we just figured out I was better than you." He pushed his swords forward and the man fell on his back.

"You're pathetic Earth Kingdom scum! You will never be better than me!" He shouted. He looked into Jet's eyes and felt himself shrink back. There was nothing but hatred.

"Don't you dare judge me." He said in a dangerously low voice as he walked closer to the man. "Because if you cross the line with me; you will regret it."

"I don't regret a word I said." He replied smugly. Jet growled and swung his sword at the man's head.

"See, here's what I notice about you Fire Nation fighters, the angrier you get, the sloppier you battle!" He yelled as he took more swings for the neck. "Me? When I get angry, I get stronger, and neater. I'll make sure I cut your head clean off!" He jumped over the man and put the hook around his neck. "See, there's a reason I have this job." He whispered and the man's eyes grew wide. He unsheathed his sword and whacked the hook at his neck away.

"We're equally matched now!"

"You don't know how wrong you are!" He didn't even realize the crowd around them right now…everything was a blur except that one soldier. He had his eyes locked. He whacked his sword out of his hand in a second and threw his own aside with it. He jumped down on the man and sat on his waist. "You will never be equally matched to me." He began punching the soldier in the face. He struggled.

"What is going on?" A familiar voice snapped him out of it. He saw soldiers around them get pushed aside and saw the princess's angry expression. She snarled at him and grabbed his forearm. "Get off of him." He stood up and looked down to the now bleeding man and frowned…once again, a temper lost. He followed the princess as he looked over his shoulder. He saw a few men help up the one he just beat, a bunch were giving him death glares. He felt a pain and brought his hand to his left eye…he did manage one hit. He sighed and they walked into a large bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She pointed to the bed and walked into another room. "I mean, you come on my ship and fight my captain?" He heard her shuffle through belongings.

"I don't know…he started it." He retorted childishly and she sat on the side of him.

"Here." She put a wet cloth on his eye and he winced before adjusting to the cold. "You can hold it on your own you know." She said seriously and he nodded. He put his hand over hers on the cloth.

"You said I could hold it." He smirked and she yanked away her hand. "Ow!" He moaned as she held his eye.

"Did I hit it?"

"Nah, I was just messin' with ya." He laughed and she rolled her eyes. "You know, you've been a lot nicer lately."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have." She glared at him.

"You really push it sometimes."

"I know." He smirked.

"Well…I'm going to make sure things are in order." She stood up.

"I'll go with." He agreed.

"You're going out looking like that?"

"Trust me; I look a lot better than the other guy." He said smugly. She rolled her eyes and he followed her.

"Just stay close to me and stay out of trouble." She ordered.

XXX

**Hm…so is Azula being nicer? I'll leave that up to you. Please review! XD**


	4. Trust

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

XXX

"W-well princess…the captain is having his wounds t-tended to." A soldier said as he nervously met her gaze.

"You know that if you don't show her fear, she isn't so bad." Jet said from behind as he played with his piece of grass.

"Shut up." Azula glared over her shoulder at him.

"See, she's all bark and no bite." He snickered. She glared at the soldier.

"Then I want a new captain." She said in the calmest voice she could.

"Th-the F-F-Fire Lord…"

"I don't care about him find me a new captain or _you _will suffer." She smirked as the man ran off.

"You are quite the bitch." He sighed and looked over the water.

"I try." She walked to the side of him. "And it's your fault anyway."

"Maybe you should pick stronger captains…" He sighed and glanced at her. "You act like such a hard ass."

"Because I am." She looked away. She hated looking into his deep, brown eyes…she felt like he was reading her.

"You are a hard ass or you have…never mind. That one would be too easy. I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"It's private."

"I don't want to be in a room alone with you."

"I was thinking the bedroom." He winked. "No, but seriously, I have a few questions." He saw her hesitate.

"Fine, hurry up before the captain gets here."

XXX

"Remember when I told you about my dream?"

"Yeah, that's when I learned you were really crazy…" She looked at her nails in boredom. "Go on."

"I remember more faces…"

"That's nice…ask me if I care again."

"Look, will you help me or not?" He glared at her.

"What do I benefit from helping you?"

"Forget it." He stood up and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" She followed him and saw an older man.

"Princess, I am your new captain. Captain Jee." He introduced.

"Get this ship moving." She ordered and he obeyed.

XXX

It was the middle of the night and Jet hadn't spoken to Azula since their argument. He knew she wanted to be kind…to accept him, but her ego was too large for that. He sighed and leaned over the railing.

"Couldn't sleep." He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah…" He shrugged.

"Ask me." She leaned on the side of him.

"What?"

"You said you remembered something, so ask me."

"Will you listen?"

"I just said I would, moron." She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Well…how about a Water Tribe girl? She has a blue dress and braid?"

"She travels with the Avatar…I'm not sure of her name, that isn't too important. The Avatar is the one with the arrow…they travel with a water tribe boy…I want to say he's her brother, and a blind earthbender."

"That's almost everyone…how about two kids? I see their faces a lot. One has a bow and arrow and the other has a dagger…"

"I've never seen them before…I don't think they travel with the Avatar."

"Do you think I did?"

"It is possible, but it doesn't matter now. That's who your going after."

"I thought…"

"Zuko is helping him…that's my brother."

"Oh…alright." He stood up. "Where do I sleep?"

"Your room is one door down from mine."

"Ah." He nodded. "Want to walk with me?"

"Why?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Because I might get lost…" He blushed and looked to his feet. That was something he hadn't felt in a while…embarrassment.

"Come on." She walked ahead of him.

"Sure you just don't want me to share a room with you?"

"Will you look at me for a minute." He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. She brought back her hand and slapped him across the face. "Does that answer your question?"

"Bitch." He mumbled and paced ahead of her.

"See, its all fun and games until I outdo you." She smirked and he stopped walking. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You outdid me?" He smirked and stepped closer to her. "You are very far from outdoing me Princess." He cornered her into a wall.

"Prove it." She challenged as she took a step forward, this time he took a step back.

"I don't need to prove anything." He rolled his eyes.

"Because you've got nothing to prove." She walked inside her own room.

XXX

The next morning, he was up at the crack of dawn…surprised to find the ship already docked.

"Whats going on?" He asked one of the soldiers.

"Heh, what's it to you." He said cockily. Jet closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You are to show respect to him." The princess walked up behind him as the soldier set down te ramp.

"Y-Yes, Princess." He bowed his head.

"Now apologize to Jet."

"Sorry, _Jet._" He glared and walked down.

"I said you need to calm down, not be a total pushover." She walked ahead of him and he smirked to himself.

"Why did we stop?"

"We're searching here…there have been some rumors and I don't want to go right by him."

"Right…" He walked alongside her and glanced around. "Watch out!" he jumped on top of her.

"What the…" A boulder swung by where her head just was. Jet stood up and she did the same. "They were waiting." She whispered. Another rock came and Jet used his sword to hit it aside.

"Where did your army go?" He shouted as he fought off the earth that was being thrown at him.

"I ordered them to go ahead of us!"

"Why didn't they attack them?"

"Either they just got here, too, or they recognized my ship and knew I would be coming." She carefully shot blue flames as Earth Kingdom soldiers appeared. She didn't want to hit the trees around them.

"Well, good one, genius!" there were about twenty around them, they had their backs pressed against each other as the fought them off.

_He opened his eyes…his hands and ankles were bound as he was in the wooden chair. One of the lead Fire Nation soldiers appeard._

"_Jet is your name…correct?" He refused to answer. "Very well…don't speak. We heard the rumors. You fought for the Earth Kingdom for a few months, but you are very strong." The man smirked. "Be grateful your life was spared, we don't do that very often."_

"_I don't need to be grateful for anything." He got a backhand._

"_Yes, you do. You are only alive because your ability…I watched you just bring out half my army with your own physical strength…the Fire Nation has the best of everything…technology, power, money, and army. You will join us and accept it." He glared up but then looked to his feet. It was true the Fire Nation was stronger than the Earth Kingdom, and he could probably learn new tactics. Its not like he had anything against the Fire Nation…right?_

"_I fight for myself and nobody else, but I will represent the Fire Nation while doing so." He smirked._

"_Good to hear."_

"Jet!" A shout snapped him out of his daze. He realized the princess was no longer behind him, she was fighting about half the army on her own and he was subconsciously doing the same thing. He looked over his shoulder and a giant block of earth hit him in the face. He fell on his back…everything began moving…he got dizzy. If he would've paid attention. He saw Azula stand above him and fought off the soldiers that attacked.

XXX

"You truly are an idiot." Was the first voice he heard when he opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"My army came and easily took out the amateur earthbenders…why did you get so distracted?"

"I'm…I don't know." He felt his face throb with pain. She wrung out a cloth and wiped the blood that seeped from his cuts. "Did they get you?"

"Hah, you wish." She rolled her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room. The doctors just checked you. Now I need to wait."

"Aw, you don't need to wait for me."

"Actually…I do. When we were fighting, I noticed they went after you a lot more than me…they knew you somehow."

"I think I fough with a few of them is all." He shrugged.

"Well, they either want you back or want you dead."

"Ah well, I'm too strong for them anyways."

"You're over-confident." She dabbed his face with the cloth again.

"You're over…manipulative." He said after some deep thought.

"So?" She stood up. "Don't do anything stupid, I'll be back." She walked out and he sighed. She was a piece of work.

XXX

She walked back in as the sun went down. He was sitting up on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You seem to want to ask me a ot of things." She sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah…why are you afraid."

"I fear no one."

"Its not a person you fear, its an attachment."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to have ties to anybody…"

"Two of my best friends betrayed me. I know better than anyone else that humans are lying and decieveing, if I get close to anyone and let them get to know me too well, it will only end in hurt for me. I feel no emotion, and when I do decide to start, it wont be hurt." She replied without second thought.

"Well, obviously they hurt you."

"No they didn't."

"Liar." She glared at him. "No risk, no reward, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You want to be able to trust me, but your mind wont let me."

"Once again, you don't know what you're talking about…you need sleep."

"But your bed is so much nicer than mine." He rolled on his side and propped his head up with his elbow.

"I know, that's why its my bed, now move." He pushed to the side and patted the spot on the side of him. "I said move."

"And I did."

XXX

"You know, I thought the princess would totally hate that prick by now." A soldier sipped his sake as he and another guarded the hall.

"Ya know, maybe he isn't that bad…I mean, she isn't one for smooth-talkers, but he seems like a nice guy." The other said.

"Yeah…I guess." He shrugged. They saw a door swing open and blue fire hit the walls as the soldier they were just talking about dodged for his life.

"I said get out!" The princess shouted from her room.

"It was…just a joke!" He ducked, jumped, and rolled out of the way. He bolted for his own room and slammed the door shut.

"One, two…" The guard sighed.

"Three…" The other finished and they heard the fire princess's door slam about ten times louder than the other one. "Guess he isn't all that smooth." He said casually.

"Nope, just as bad as the rookies."

XXX

**Does Jet know how to push it or what? Please review! XD**


	5. Friends

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

XXX

"We have access to blimps." Azula walked up to him.

"Yeah…so?"

"I know where the Avatar is." She was smirking, she went to an all-out smile, but it was an evil one. She looked like a psycho…like he did when he got crazy ideas. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Where?"

"Isn't it obvious? The Western Air Temple is just off the Fire Nation and it's hidden. So they have an easy access to attack whenever they're ready."

"But…we already have a ship…" He scratched his head.

"My father is sending us blimps."

"So it's us now?" He smirked.

"Do not, and I mean do not, kill my mood." She glared before walking away.

XXX

She shot and fired at the temple. Then, her blimp came up. She was on the top, a platform surrounded by a metal railing. Jet was behind her and his jaw dropped. He recognized that scarred boy from somewhere.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko didn't even notice the Freedom Fighter.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She shouted down, Jet was still deep in thought. Oh yeah, she went over the deep end, but by the time they left, she would be her usual self. She flipped over the railing and kicked blue fire from her feet. There was an explosion on the ground…was he the only one who noticed the Avatar wasn't there? Maybe she didn't care.

He watched the temple begin to crumble. He watched the Fire Nation prince run, yes, run up the ramp one of the pillars formed and jump to the blimp.

"Holy shit…he's almost as crazy as me." Jet still didn't unsheathe his swords, he knew this was her battle and would only interfere if he needed to. He watched as the mid-air prince punched fire at them and landed on the blimp. Jet and Azula jumped down from the platform, just missing the explosion. Zuko's jaw dropped as he recognized Jet, but he didn't have time to think about it. Jet's face was completely emotionless. Zuko missed the blimp and his sister smirked as he fell. After a short wait, he appeared again. On the platform of a different blimp that was below their own. He had a scowl on his face. He ran, jumped, and this time, made it. Not without obstacles, of course. Azula shot fire at him while in mid-air and Zuko kicked it aside. He punched a waved of fire at her and she flipped out of the way. He punched fire at her, she kicked it away. He kicked fire at her, she punched it away. It was a back and forth battle; both were equally matched. Jet would usually get bored and play with his grass count the clouds, but he didn't…he couldn't. He observed every swift move they took. Jet didn't even notice the soldiers below shooting at the giant air bison. Then she shot blue fire at him, every time he divided it, he took a step closer. Then at the same exact time, both of their flaming fists hit each other. There was an explosion. They both began sliding off opposite sides of the blimp.

"Azula!" Jet ran to her but she fell. He looked down and jumped without hesitation. That was his job, right? He dove down and reached for her hand. He grabbed her wrist and began to move for the wall. She turned sideways and used her blue fire to push them to it. He grabbed a hold on the wall of rock and used his feet to help him stay against it. She climbed up his arm and he held her at the waist.

"Jet!" His neck snapped in the direction of the bison. It was the girl in the blue dress and the dagger girl. He frowned, and then looked to the princess. Her bun was long gone, and her hair blew in the direction opposite of him. She glared at the scarred prince.

"You can run but you can't hide." She whispered. She held on to his neck and a blimp came. He made sure she got on and slowly did the same. He looked out to the bison…

"I know them…"

"Are you coming?" He heard the princess bark. He nodded and got on the blimp.

XXX

"He…he's…" Smellerbee started.

"Freaking crazy!" Sokka finished. "He jumped off a blimp to save that bitch!" He pointed his finger.

"Jet wouldn't just help her…there's something behind it." Katara frowned.

"Yeah, that he's crazy." Zuko mumbled.

"How do you know him, Katara?" Hakoda asked with a concerned expression.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and looked away…subconsciously at the blimp.

XXX

"Are you alright?" She looked up to him.

"Am I alright? You're the one who went fucking crazy!" He blurted out as he glared at her.

"I told you I was going to kill my brother…why are you so surprised?"

"And now you're perfectly calm! I just saved your life by the way, risking my own in the process, didn't that even faze you?"

"Hey, no risk no reward." She shrugged. "You never needed to jump, I am a capable person you know, and you're the one who accepted the job of being me 'bodyguard'." She quoted and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know what I was in for."

"And you still only know the half of it." They walked into her room.

"So now what?" He sat on her bed and watched her fix her hair. "You should leave it down."

"Now, why should I do that?"

"It's hot." He shrugged and played with his grass.

"My hair down looks too casual and unprofessional, I need that to instill fear in those who work under me." He noticed the smirk never left her face. She twisted her hair until it was back to the way it was usually set.

"So…now what?"

"Oh we will find him. We will find and kill him." She began to walk out. "But we wont right away, let's allow him to think he's ahead." He stared in amazement. She hadn't even accomplished her task, but she was thrilled. She was excited. She was crazy. He smirked and followed her.

"You are so twisted."

"I know, so is this plot. That's what I love about it."

"So, nothing could kill your mood right now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Depends on what that 'nothing' is." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright, can we stop walking for a minute?"

"What for?" He could tell she wanted that smirk to leave her face, but it couldn't.

"Just…can we?" She sighed and stopped. "Ok, close your eyes."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Just trust me…"

"I don't trust anybody." She crossed her arms.

"You need to start somewhere."

"If I do, will you leave me alone."

"Only if you want me to." She rolled her eyes and then closed them. He grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with her own, he saw her tense up. He moved his face closer to hers and she felt his warm breath. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He slowly pushed his tongue through her lips and stopped. He waited to see if she would push him away…but she didn't. His tongue carefully caressed hers and he pulled away. He saw a new feeling in her eyes…it was a soft, caring feeling. It only lasted a few seconds before they got hard an emotionless now. "So, did that kill your mood?"

"Almost." She smirked and pulled her hands out of his. "Maybe you should try a little harder." She walked away and his jaw dropped. Was she coming onto him now?

XXX

Jet rocked back in his chair with his feet on the table and his arms crossed as the princess shuffled through a bunch of papers.

"Get your feet off my table." She grabbed his foot and pushed him by it. He fell on his back.

"What the hell?" He jumped to his feet and sat back up in his chair. He rested his head on the table.

"Get your head off my table." And he shot his head up. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown by his head. She snickered to herself.

"We've been here for hours." He groaned.

"And if you keep interrupting me it will be a few more."

"What are you looking at?" He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Maps…" She sighed.

"Then why don't we do it tomorrow."

"I want to try and figure out where they would run to…it wouldn't be too far, but it wouldn't be in some obvious place like the woods, either. They must have somewhere else, the Avatar is too clever to just camp."

XXX

"Wow, camping." Toph sighed.

"Just like old times." Aang smiled.

"If you really want it to be like old times I could…chase you around." Zuko said and everyone laughed.

"To Zuko, who would've thought that after nearly killing us more than once he would be our hero?" Sokka toasted.

"Did you see him…?" Smellerbee whispered.

"We all did." Longshot put his hand on her shoulder.

"She did something to him…he would never help the Fire Nation, let alone the princess."

"His face when I saw him…he was emotionless. Until Azula fell off. Then he got…worried." Zuko sighed.

"He would never worry about her." The Duke said with a little bit of anger.

XXX

"Go to bed." He shot his head up.

"Huh? What? I'm awake." He glanced around.

"No, you're snoring and its aggravating me. Go to bed."

"You need sleep to you know."

"No I don't." She didn't look up. He sighed and stood up. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting you to bed. Do you need me to tuck you in, too?" He yawned.

"Put me down." Her voice trailed off as he opened the door to her room. He placed her on her bed and she yawned. She didn't feel tired until just now. "Get me my nightgown." She glared up to him and he growled. He opened the wardrobe. "No, it's in the bottom drawer." He rolled his eyes and opened the drawer. She sighed and walked into another room. He didn't know if he was supposed to wait or leave. She came back in and looked in her mirror. She pulled out her bun and ran a brush through her hair. "You're still here?"

"Yeah…" He yawned.

"You know the sun will be coming up soon." She sat on the side of him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Alright, I am not good at this, take my word for it, but I'm going to tell you something I don't think I've told anyone before…" She frowned. He just stared at her. "Here it goes…" She hesitated. "Th…tha-nk…you." She said slowly. "Thanks." She said in a low, quick voice. "The sad part is, after Mai and Ty Lee left…I had nobody. They were the only people I believed were my true friends…after that whole thing with them, I promised myself I would never trust anybody again…that it would only make me get hurt again…unfortunately, you sort of risking your life for me makes you like a friend…I guess…" She crawled to the top of her bed.

"Aw, so you do care." He taunted as she crawled under the blankets.

"Jet, don't push it." She smirked. He stood up and pulled the blankets over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Princess." He pecked her forehead and walked out. She watched him leave…she felt weird though. It was almost like she wanted him to stay. She pushed the thought aside, though. She had already said too much for one night.


	6. Equally Matched

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

"Princess!" She groaned as she woke up. "Princess!" He banged on the door again. She rolled her eyes and went for the door. "Azula!" He shouted again and she opened the door. He went to punch again but stopped an inch short of her face.

"What?" She shouted in his.

"I was making sure you were ok." He watched her face get red with anger.

"So you banged on my door for ten minutes straight while shouting, waking me up and almost punching me in the face because you thought I wasn't ok?" She asked through her teeth.

"It's almost noon." He said seriously.

"Maybe I was tired…did you ever think of that?" She glared up at him.

"As your bodyguard, I need to make sure you aren't dead." He replied smugly.

"I was sleeping."

"You can never be too sure. Anyway, the guy controlling this thing wants you to tell him whether or not to land. You know, search here or keep going."

"Go tell him to land."

"But you're…"

"Going to wash up and get ready, do as told." She shut the door in his face. He sighed and went to find the 'captain'.

XXX

"She told me to tell you to land it." Jet repeated.

"I need to hear it from the princess herself."

"Fine, ask her, she'll just be mega pissed that you didn't listen." He taunted and watched the man's eyes grow wide.

"Are we going down?" Azula walked in.

"Yes, right away, Princess." The man glared at Jet, who just smirked in return and followed her out.

"They didn't believe you?" She whispered.

"Yep…I have a question?"

"Ask." She shrugged.

"Well…actually, I have two…the first one, when we find the Avatar, are we going to be jumping off any more cliffs?" He saw her smirk widen.

"Possibly…if that's what it takes. Question two."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I've said a lot, be more specific."

"When you said I needed to try harder to piss you off." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Maybe." She walked into what looked like a small meeting room, only it was empty.

"Well, we're all alone right now." He sat on the side of her on the bench as she looked out the window.

"Yes, we are, thanks for pointing out the completely obvious." She rolled her eyes.

"Can I try harder now?"

"Only if you think you can succeed." She faced him.

"Oh, I can succeed."

"You have such a big mouth, you're always running it, but I won't believe anything until I see you do something."

"Alright, well…" He stared at her for a minute. He grabbed her chin and slowly pulled her face forward.

"You're taking too long." She whispered. She felt his warm breath as he softly laughed.

"Do you not like waiting?" He kissed her neck.

"No, I don't." She said in a bored tone. "Look at me." He rolled his eyes and pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched him intently. She used her index finger and thumb to pull out the piece of grass. She saw his eyebrow twitch, but ignored it. She crashed her lips against his and he fell on his back while in the state of shock he was in. She pulled away and looked down to him. "You're getting there." He smirked and grabbed the back of her head and pushed his tongue through her lips as he sat up with her on his lap. A light moan of pleasure escaped her throat and she growled a little out of frustration.

"I think I just got it." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know…I hate so much about you…your cockiness, you, but most of all…you always get the truth out of me." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Well, I hate a lot about you, too…"

"This could never work you know. Aside from the arranged marriage that I'll be taking soon, you match me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are just as crazy as I am."

"No way, you fucking laughed after you fell off a blimp!" He snickered.

"You jumped down after me."

"That's my job…you tried to kill me for a joke!"

"You attacked me over a stupid piece of grass!" She glared.

"Wow…we are pretty equal, huh?" She nodded. "Hah…who would've thought." He shrugged. He grabbed the grass from her hand and placed it between her lips.

"This feels stupid."

"Looks it too!" He laughed. She punched his arm.

"How can you…" It fell out of her mouth.

"Amateur." He rolled his eyes and put it back in his mouth.

"You're so stupid." She sighed and stood up.

XXX

The blimp had landed an hour ago and Jet was the first to set foot on land. Azula was going over something with her men, so he decided to explore the woods. He used his swords to push aside the branches that came his way but stopped walking altogether when he heard voices.

"So if we attack from here…." A male's voice started. He peeked behind the tree and saw the Water Tribe boy talking with Azula's brother. The others were just a short distance away, but they were packing things on the giant bison. If he got back now he could still tell her they were leaving. He slowly began to walk away, but winced when a twig snapped under his foot. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. He heard them shuffle around.

"If you come out we won't attack you." Came Zuko's voice. He let out a groan, he didn't want to hurt these people…he didn't know why, he just didn't want to cause them harm. He tucked his swords away and put up his hands as he walked out. He opened his eyes and saw their wide eyes.

"Jet!" It was the dagger girl again. She ran to wrap her arms around him but he took a step back and she stopped. "Jet?" She whispered.

"Who are all of you?" He shouted…his head was throbbing again.

"Jet…it's us." The water girl took a step forward.

"Get away from me!" He shouted again.

"You really don't remember us?" The water boy spoke up.

"No I do….but I don't!" He grabbed his temples in his hands as he fell to his knees.

"Jet…it's Katara." She walked behind him. "Think back." His eyes got wide as he realized what was going on. She bended water to his head. He remembered. Katara…Aang…Sokka…all of them. His eyes rolled back in his head.

XXX

Jet slowly opened his eyes…he was in a room…he looked down to himself.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

XXX

"Hey Katara, I think your boyfriend is up." Toph snickered.

"Toph! He is not my boyfriend!"

"I still don't get why we're here."

"The last time my father came here was when my family was actually happy." The fire prince sighed. "That was a long time ago." They heard a thud and all ran in the direction it came in. Jet was throwing his armor on the ground.

"Why am I wearing this?" He shouted as he pointed to the armor. "And you!" He pointed his finger at Zuko, who gulped.

"No, he's good now." Sokka smiled.

"My ass!"

"Jet…don't you remember? You were a soldier for Azula."

"Azula…where is she?"

"Um….why?" Sokka cocked his eyebrow at him.

"I just…she's the princess!"

"No kidding." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You aren't answering any questions for me!" He snapped. "Where is Azula?"

"She's going to kill us all and you're worried about her?" Smellerbee asked.

"I'm not worried about her!" He glared. "I need to find her!"

"Will you help us with the invasion?" Sokka stepped forward.

"I'm so confused…you need to bring me back to her."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I already told you not to talk to me, Fire Boy!" He barked and Zuko snarled. "I was…I fought for the Fire Nation…then I became Azula's protector…Fire Lord Ozai had me become her bodyguard…she'll come back for me and end up finding you if I don't get out of here!" He stood up.

"Do you want to go back?" Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"No of course…maybe…I don't know! I just don't fucking know!" He threw the small table across the room and at a wall.

"And he's not crazy." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"She trusts me…" He whispered.

"What?" Toph asked.

"She trusts me…you guys just need to, too." They stared at him.

"Jet, we can stop her together." Aang looked up to him.

"But I don't know if I want to…look, will you take me back there or am I going back alone?"

"We'll take you." Zuko sighed. "Appa can fly you to the camp." He nodded; never in his life had he been so confused. He glanced at the armor he threw on the floor…he was going against everything he believed in, but he closed his eyes and put it on. She couldn't find out that he regained his memory…that he knew what he knew about the Avatar.

"Aang…I need to talk to you." Aang nodded and stepped forward. "Alone." He glared at everyone that stood in the doorway. "Azula only wants her brother; the Fire Lord is waiting for you…" He frowned. "I don't know how to stop it anymore…I don't know myself."

"I thought you remembered."

"I do remember…a lot has happened in the last few months…I fought for something I once hated…I lo…never mind." He stood up. "I need to get out of here."

XXX

"He isn't coming back." She growled.

"Are we still leaving for the Fire Nation, Princess?" A soldier asked.

"Yes, get ready now." She heard his footsteps grow fainter as he walked down the hall.

"Miss me?" She glanced over her shoulder at the former Freedom Fighter. Her eyes held a glint of relief.

"No, we were about to leave. The Avatar wasn't here, my father wants us home…Sozin's comet is in three days." She smirked.

"Alright…" He gulped, how could he decide?

XXX

**The next one will be up today. I really shortened Sozin's Comet, its onli like seven pages but that's because I only did the parts with Azula. Please review! XD**


	7. Breaking Perfection

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Jet lazily walked on the side of Azula as she rode in her cart. They were going on a ship to the Earth Kingdom. Jet crossed his arms and glanced at the people around him.

"Come on slowpokes! Faster!" She shouted and he watched the four men increase their pace. He rolled his eyes and picked up his own speed. He watched her run to her one knee to her father. He smirked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Sorry I'm late, Father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to find these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change in plans, Azula." Jet took in a deep breath as he stood with his hands behind his back and waited; this couldn't be good.

"What?"

"I've decided to lead the fleets of air ships to Ba Sing Se…alone. You will remain here, in the Fire Nation." He kept his back faced to her.

"But…I thought we were going to do this together…"

"My decision is final."

"You cant treat me like this! You can't treat me like Zuko!" She stood up.

"Azula, silence yourself."

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"

"Azula! Listen to me; I need you here to watch over the homeland. It's a very important job that I can only entrust to you." He replied more calmly.

"Really?"

"And for you're loyalty I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord." Jet's jaw dropped.

"Fire Lord Azula? It does seem appropriate...but what about you?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be born as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on, I will be known as the Phoenix King!" Jet felt like killing him now, but decided not to. It would give too much away.

XXX

Jet crossed his arms and watched the pampered princess in disgust. She spit out one of the berries that were in her mouth and he rolled his eyes.

"What am I holding?" She put her palm in front of the woman that held the bowl.

"A cherry pit, Princess."

"Correct, and what day is this?"

"It is…the day of your coronation." She answered nervously. Jet watched carefully.

"Yes, it is. So tell me why on the most important day of my life you've decided to leave a pit in my cherry?"

"It wasn't a decision; it was just a small mistake."

"Small? Do you realize what could've happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?"

"I suppose you could've choked?" He didn't like where this was going, the girl was afraid for her life.

"Yes, then you understand the severity of your crime?"

"I understand, princess, please forgive me." She bowed.

"Oh very well, since it is a special day I will show mercy." Jet and the servant let out a sigh of relief. "You are banished, leave this palace immediately." Their mouths hung open. "What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes, I wont have my first day as fire lord marred by poor foot hygiene."

"Bitch…" He said under his breath.

"I'm sorry Jet, is there something wrong?" She glared daggers over her shoulder. It was the 'answer-correctly-or-you-die' kind of look.

"Nothing at all." He returned her glare.

XXX

Now she sat behind the flaming throne…all the flames were blue now. He stood in front of it on the ground. A bunch of Dai Li agents entered.

"You sent for us, princess? Is everything alright?"

"Actually, everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"Uh…a few minutes I guess." One said from where he bowed; Jet slapped his forehead.

"Five to be precise. In which time an assassin could've snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way."

"My apologies, princess."

"Is this how you plan to tread your new fire lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?"

"The Dai Li would never betray you." He raised his head to face her.

"I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you betrayed him and joined me. You're all banished."

"But…"

"Goodbye." She smirked. "Please send in the next group on your way out."

"What is wrong with you?" Jet snapped.

"Stay silent, Jet."

"Or what, you'll banish me too?"

"Perhaps I will." She glared.

"Then do it!" He threw his arms in the air. She snarled. Li and Lo came in.

"Azula, we heard what happened." One of them said.

"Why have you banished all your servants or Dai Li agents?"

"And the imperial firebenders?"

"None of them could be trusted." She finally spoke. "Sooner or later they all would've betrayed me…just like Mai and Ty Lee did." Jet's eyes got wide, now he understood.

"Azula, we are concerned for you and your well-being." They said in unison.

"My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he?" She stood up. "He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being fire lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history."

"I'm sure you will, but considering everything that's happened today, perhaps its best you postpone your coronation."

"What? Which one of you just said that?" Jet rolled his eyes. Both the elders pointed a finger at each other. "What a shame, there's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other, I order you to fight an Agni Kai."

"But…we're not firebenders."

"Alright, fine. Lo, you're banished." She pointed to one. "Li, you can stay." She walked off the throne.

XXX

Azula looked in the mirror as she tied back her hair. She twisted her face in disgust.

"Alright hair, its time to face your doom." She grabbed her bangs and a pair of scissors.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair." A familiar reflection appeared in the mirror. Ursa.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." She shrugged.

"Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me…you think I'm a monster." Azula looked away.

"I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Azula squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well what choice do I have?" She turned around. "Trust of for fools, fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me."

"No, I love you, Azula. I do." Ursa smiled. She felt her lips tremble as tears rolled down her cheeks. She threw her brush at the mirror her mother stood in and watched it shatter. She fell to her knees as she sobbed.

"Azula?" Jet walked in.

"Get out!" She shouted.

"What happened?" He walked up to her.

"I said get out!" She glared up to him. He got on his knees on the side of her and pulled her face into his chest. "Just…get out." She whispered. "Nobody is with me anymore…I'm alone."

"I'm with you." Perfection had finally broken down.

XXX

"By degree of Phoenix King Ozai, I know crown you Fire Lord…" The man stopped when a bison appeared. Jet growled…it wasn't just Zuko, Katara was with him…

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula glared; then she saw it too.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become fire lord today." Zuko jumped off his head. "I am." She laughed.

"You're hilarious."

"And you're going down." Katara stepped forward.

"Wait!" She stopped the crown. "You want to be fire lord? Fine, lets settle this, just you and me, brother." She stepped forward. "The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai." Jet saw the scowls on all their faces except his own. He was lost…unsure what to do.

"You're on." Zuko finally responded.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." They stood across from each other.

"No you're not." Zuko whispered. A wave of blue fire escaped her palm and he matched it with his own orange-colored. They cancelled out, she continued punching and kicking flame any way she could. Zuko divided and blocked her flames with ease…it was starting to get to her. He shot a massive flame at her; she jumped and just missed it. She used her blue flames to steer her closer. She slid around him, missing his attacks and shooting her own. Jet tried to stay out of the way and saw Katara doing the same from the opposite side of the arena. Then she got hit…Zuko got her and good. She flipped on her back. Jet went to help her until he saw her stand on her own.

"No lightening today?" Zuko shouted. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"I'll show you lightening!" She began to make swift movements and Jet watched in amazement as the giant streaks formed around her. He watched her eyes target her brother, then the moved. She shot her lightening…at Katara.

"Katara!" Jet shouted.

"No!" Zuko jumped in front of her and redirected it, but it was too quick and sloppy. His body twitched as he fell to his side, curled up in a ball.

"You remember?" She glared at Jet.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted. Azula stopped her from running by shooting lightening. She began laughing like a maniac.

"I knew you would lie…just like everybody else!" She turned around and shot lightening at Jet who jumped to avoid it.

"Look at yourself!" She just laughed and shot at him and Katara again. He finally reached the waterbender.

"I do have a little family position to look after, Zuzu, if you don't mind!" She shouted from the rooftop. Jet grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her behind a pillar.

"I thought she trusted you?!"

"She did." Jet panted. "She just….lost it…lost trust and hope in everyone." He glanced over the side of the pillar.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" The princess yelled.

"Now!" Jet grabbed her again and they ran down the line of pillars. The princess blew up the one they were just behind a few seconds ago. Katara bended the water to the rooftop without looking, Azula wasn't there. She appeared behind her…behind the pillars. Jet gasped and stepped to the side of Katara. She used the ice to run around the arena, Jet held her as he stayed along. She ended up back behind the pillars. They landed on their knees and Katara looked to the water that was under the bars…a sewer. Then above it on a wall was a chain.

"There you are, filthy peasant." Azula walked up. Katara bent small water whips at her and Azula stepped forward. Jet before lightening escaped her fingertips. They froze. She froze them both with her water. Katara melted the water around her and used the chain to bind the princess's wrists. Jet stepped around the corner and watched. Azula was giving him a new look. An 'I'm sorry' look. He frowned and looked to his feet. They gasped for air and Katara tied the end of the chains to the sewer. Jet ran up to her and Katara ran to Zuko. Azula gasped for air as her brother finished healing. Jet put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." He whispered. She shot blue fire from her mouth; he stayed behind her and kept one hand on her shoulder. She fell to her side in tears. She started hysterically crying and Jet held her head on his lap. He stroked her hair. "It's ok now." He hunched over and kissed her cheek. "It's ok." Katara and Zuko watched them as her crying calmed a bit. He helped her sit up and she buried her face in his chest.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He held her close.

XXX

**Well…I have no idea what the hell happened to Azula…I mean, they barely went into it at all…which pisses me off, so the next chapter will start right where this one left off. Please review! XD**


	8. One Year Later

She walked silently down the halls. It had been a year since she had been home, since she was welcomed, since she gained her sanity…since she saw Jet.

Azula admired the gold and marble, the chandeliers and wall décor. It almost seemed new to her, like she had never been here before. Most of the palace was, however, redone. Zuko seemed to keep the portraits of all the former fire lords. She admired that for a few moments. She remembered her father explaining each part of the family's history.

"Azula." She looked over to see her brother approaching her, dressed in all the latest royalty attire. Long, crimson robes, the gold hairpiece that represented a crown. She let out a sigh in response; he didn't smile at her so why should she bother?

"Yes?" She asked as she faced him. She let herself in the main entrance, of course the guards recognized her, and the maids took her belongings to her old room.

"Glad you're doing better…would you like to sit for a cup of tea?" He offered and smirked when she scrunched her nose. Uncle's ways had never gotten to her.

"…who's there now?" She arched a thin brow at him, trying not to make it obvious who she was asking for.

"Just myself and Mai…I'm sure we could arrange for anyone else you want to see. Want me to try and get in contact with Ty Lee?" He offered and she cocked her head.

"No…I have no interest in her or Mai." She replied dryly. Why would she want to see them? She may have been in therapy, but that didn't mean Azula was about to forgive everyone in plain sight. The way she saw it, still, was they were the main cause for her being there.

"Oh…alright then." He shrugged and started walking alongside her to what was once the war room.

"Where's…Jet?" She nearly whispered as they walked and glanced over to him when she got no immediate response. His thin lips were twisted downward into a frown and his gaze was forward. He was pondering how to answer the question.

"Jet's…still getting help." He knew she was giving a quizzical stare. She couldn't begin to ask all the questions that flooded her mind. "He regained his memory and…his hatred for the Fire Nation. After you got sent off we tried to help him ourselves but I doubt he's made progress where he is…" He sighed and she stared down at her feet.

She had worked to see him. She was better now, more stable, ready for him and commitment.

"Where's my room?" She demanded more than asked.

"Azula…" He tried to reason.

"I asked where my room was, Zuko." She glared. He pointed and she hastily made her way in the direction of his finger.

He was once in fear she would ask for Ozai. He didn't want her to be his puppet on strings again; now, he was concerned how far she would go to see Jet. Who knows, maybe he was better.

The thought made Zuko laugh.

Jet sat in the room he had grown familiar to. The walls were dark and he was locked away most of the day. He wasn't allowed near others anymore. Being in a mental institution set up on an island by the Fire Nation meant he might run into someone…of the Fire Nation, and then who knows what would happen.

How could he be so stupid? How could he just allow himself to assist them? Not just them, her. The fucking princess. How?

He let out a faint snarl as he glared daggers at the wall across from him. He hated that he had grown attached to her. He hated that now, no matter where he was, he thought of her. He missed her. Her craziness, her anger, her possessiveness, everything. He loved her. The thought made him disgusted with himself.

Even if he loved her, she wouldn't love him back.

And he still loved her.

She was royalty of that disgusting nation that killed his parents mercilessly.

But he still loved her.

She was the most manipulative, deceitful woman he ever laid his eyes upon.

Yet, he still loved her.

He held his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He lost all his memory before, why couldn't it happen now? Why couldn't he just erase her from his mind altogether?

This was how he spent most of his days now. Wondering why, aching to know how.

After she was brought away, the others helped him fully gain his memory back; helped him remember every detail. It was their worst mistake ever. Now, he was hateful, he was a monster, he was ready to kill.

Here he sat, day to day, night to night, waiting for something, anything, to take his mind off the wicked princess.

As the door to his room open, and the light poured in, Jet glanced over, almost a little started by the unexpected visitor. The woman in the doorway was somewhat familiar; she brought him meals on occasion.

"Jet…you are set to leave." She smiled and he arched his brows. "It is upon request of the Fire Lord himself." She bowed her head.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"You did _what_?" Sokka demanded. One of hi occasional visits and the first thing he learns is Jet's free.

"Shhh." Zuko glared.

"I don't believe this…does anyone else know?"

"No now shut up…if we want her to stay stable…we need Azula's trust back."

"Azula? This is about Azula? If we put them together we're done!" Sokka angrily whispered.

"I just need you to trust me on this."

"…if anything goes wrong…it's on you man."

**Sorry guys…there's no real excuses here…since my last update**

**~I got a new laptop **

**~I've chosen to write for Inuyasha more, but I'm coming back now!**

**~My chapters have gotten shorter…I'm working on it :/**

**~I've grown to love reviews even more (:**

**I also posted a new poll for an Avatar couple for you guys to pick from. I want to experiment with modern so if you vote and have some ideas to help, feel free to message!**


End file.
